


Day 5:  Cooking Christmas Dinner

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko Promptmas 2018 [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, M/M, ass grabbing, getting caught, over the clothes action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard get distracted while cooking dinner.





	Day 5:  Cooking Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Simple enough. I love the idea that they can still get that distracted by each other. :) I also realized that maybe I should've done this in chapters so I wouldn't be posting 25 stories that are all going to show up as new under the listings. Oops.

Kaidan, his mom, and John had been cooking all morning. There were friends coming over for a Christmas dinner and they were all having fun playing chefs, and making what they hoped would be delicious food. Kaidan was busy finishing up the gravy and John was behind him at the counter making whipped cream the old-fashioned way, with a bowl and a whisk. Kaidan wasn’t distracted by the flexing of all those muscles at all. Not one bit.

He pulled the gravy off the heat, intending to ask John if he thought it needed more salt. He walked the spoon over to where John was still busy whisking and offered it to him, “Need salt?” He nearly squeaked when John picked him up under his thighs and plopped him down on top of the counter. He moved in between Kaidan’s legs, and took the spoon from him, sliding it into his mouth and pulling it free slowly. Kaidan felt his mouth go dry as he stared at John’s lips.

“Tastes good to me...but you know, I think I have something that will make it taste better.” He leaned in and brushed his lips across Kaidan’s gently, deepening the kiss when Kaidan scooched closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. When they pulled apart he smiled, “There...tastes perfect.”

“I don’t think I can work that into the gravy.”

“We’ll just have to make do then.” He dipped his finger into his whipped cream and held it in front of Kaidan’s mouth. “Now you, what do you think?” He wanted to groan as Kaidan slid his mouth over his finger, swirling his tongue around the pad, eyes locked on John the entire time, growing more heated the longer he sucked. John pulled his finger free with a pop.

He cleared his throat, trying to steady his pulse, “Well?”

“I love your cream.”

John choked on a laugh, then leaned back in kissing Kaidan, slipping his tongue into his mouth as Kaidan wrapped his arms around his back, and down to his ass, squeezing before he pulled John in close. Kaidan had just undone the button on John’s pants, hand sliding down to cup him when his mom walked in…

“Alright you two, break it up!”

They both jumped and Kaidan buried his face in John’s shoulder, hoping the blush staining his cheeks would be gone before he had to meet her gaze.


End file.
